The Machine
by sting12
Summary: When visiting the science department, a machine backfires turning John Koenig into an 8 year old boy. Can Maya, Tony and the others change him back before his mind turns as well.


Plot: When an experiment goes wrong, John wakes up to find he has changed into the body of an 8 year old. Summoning Helena to his quarters, Helena is shocked but finds him cute. Getting Maya to work on something that might change him back, Helena decides to move in to help him. However as the days slowly go by, they realize John's mind is turning as well.

It had been a while since John was able to walk around alpha and check on how everyone was doing. Since there were no planets for them to explore, John woke up early one morning deciding he would stay out of the command center and visit instead. Calling command, John let them know before getting dressed and heading out. Going to the Eagles department first, John found everything and everyone in great shape. Leaving there, John went to life support and then to medical. Finding Helena looking over some papers, John snuck up on her covering her eyes.

John smiled, "Guess who?"

Helena grinned, "Is that you Tony?"

John gasped, "I'm shocked Helena."

Helena smiled turning around, "What brings you here John?"

"I'm going around and checking on everyone. See how they are doing."

"Oh and how are they?"

"Everyone seems to be in good spirits."

Helena looked around, "That's good to hear. As you can see we don't have any patients around."

"So that means you should be free for dinner this evening in my quarters?" John asked.

Helena smiled, "I think that can be arranged. So who's next on your list?"

"The science station; I'm going to go see them and then put in a request for our dinner."

Waving bye to Helena, John excited medical and headed for the science area. Entering, John was surprised to only find one person in the science area. Noticing it was the head of that section, John figure the others had to be elsewhere doing other jobs.

"Hello Commander." The man smiled welcoming him, "What brings you here."

"Hey Luke, I thought I would come by to see how everyone and everything is going. However it would seem you're the only one here today. Where are your other workers?"

"They've been working so hard lately; I let them take a short break since nothing exciting seems to be happening." Luke stated, "I hope that was alright commander."

John smiled, "Of course, anything to keep us from going crazy. By the way what are you working on?"

Luke smiled looking down at the machine in front of him, "This little machine is going to hopefully help speed up the growing process for our plants, so that we will have food twice as fast."

"How does it work?"

"Well it's not fully functional yet, however I think I can show you a demonstration to at least show you how it's going to work."

John nodded standing back watching as Luke went over placing a tiny plant in front of the machines ray. Turning it on, John watched as a blue light beam emerged from the ray going straight for the plant. However as it hit the plant, the light beam went straight through it hitting the mirror behind it and bouncing the ray off towards John. Before John had the chance to move, he felt the beam hit him in his chest being thrown back against the wall. Luke rushed to shut the machine off before going over to his commander noticing he had passed out.

Before Luke could grab his comlock to call for medical, John groaned starting to wake up. Luke looked at the commander, a frown on his face, "Are you alright commander? I don't know what happened, last I had checked it the light wouldn't go through the plant."

John smiled weakly his body a little sore from being hitting the wall, "It's alright Luke, like you said it was still in experimental mode."

Luke bent over helping John to his feet, "Do you want me to call medical?"

"No I'll be alright."

"Are you sure commander? You were thrown pretty hard by that beam."

"Yeah; just a little stiff as if I was hit by one of our phaser."

Luke nodded, "Yeah those things can hurt."

John stood there a moment before moving towards the door, "Let me know when you got that thing working properly. I'm interested in seeing it work properly."

"Yes commander."

Leaving the science station, John decided to head back to his room knowing he time enough to get a shower before he ordered dinner for that night. Getting back into his room, John felt his body shiver but ignored it figuring it was just the temperature change from the hallway to his bedroom. Getting undressed, John stepped into the shower letting the warm water relax the muscles that were still tightened from the hit. Once done, John got out putting on something nice for the night's dinner before he called ordering food to be brought. Still shivering, John went over to the temperature control turning it up some knowing if he was cold, then Helena would be as well.

Hearing the door chime, John went over pushing the button smiling at the lady who was holding a tray of food. Taking it from her, John smiled thanking her before placing the tray over onto the table. A few minutes later, John let Helena in coming over to her kissing her on the lips. Pulling the seat out for her, John revealed their food as he sat down opposite of her. Both ate in silence not speaking until it was done and then retired to John's couch.

"John is something wrong?" Helena asked.

John looked over at her shaking his head, "No nothing is wrong, why do you ask?"

"You're looking a little pale and you've been shivering off and on since I got here." Helena stated.

"I'm fine, just a little chiller in here than in the hallway. I turned up the temperature so that you wouldn't be cold as well." John stated.

Helena got up looking at the temperature, "I don't mind it being comfortable however it's warm in here John. No wonder, John you got it up to almost 80 degrees."

"It's not warm though." John stated standing up but swaying, "Woah…"

Helena having seen it rushed to his side, "John! Hey what's wrong?"

"I just got dizzy that's all. There's nothing to worry about Helena." John stated.

Helena reached out touching John's forehead before he had a chance to pull away, "John you're running a fever and a very high one. We need to get you to medical."

"No I'm fine; I just want to rest here. Can't you have some medicine delivered?" John pleaded hating to go to medical.

Helena sighed, "Alright I'll go get the stuff myself. I want you to get changed and into bed."

John nodded going to grab his pajamas waiting until Helena left before he got changed. Putting his clothes off in the corner, John crawled into bed not realizing how much the room was starting to spin. Shutting his eyes, John heard the door opening knowing it was Helena coming back with the medicine. Approaching the bed, Helena reached out touching John's forehead feeling the fever had gotten higher. Grabbing his hand, Helena injected him with the medicine waiting until it kicked in. As John seemed to drift off to sleep, Helena sat down deciding to stay with him a while before going back to medical. After a few hours, Helena touched Johns forehead finding the fever already starting to go away.

Knowing he would sleep the rest of the night, Helena got up leaving the room making sure to turn out the lights. The next morning, John awoke stretching and yawning rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sliding out of bed, John went into the bathroom to relieve himself before he realized his clothes were too big. Pulling up his sleeves, John noticed his hands were small as well as his body. Noticing the mirror was too high for him to see in, John climbed onto the toilet looking over. Fear and shock came over him as he found himself staring at a younger image of him as a child.

Not sure what he was going to do, John jumped down falling on the floor as his pants caused him to slip. Getting up, John grabbed his comlock making sure to point it towards the ceiling knowing he didn't want to be seen just yet. Pushing the button to contact Helena, John waited until she came on.

"John? Are you alright?" Helena asked surprised she wasn't looking at his face.

"Helena please come quickly." John stated.

Noticing he sounded weird, Helena got dressed in a hurry rushing from her room to his. Stopping outside his door, Helena pushed the button for it to open before rushing into the room. Not spotting any sign of him, Helena looked around the room wondering where he was.

"John?"

"Helena." John spoke.

"Where are you?" Helena asked looking around.

John stepped out of his closet, "Right behind you."

Helena spun around her eyes looking over the boy in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realized it was John, "John...how did this happen?"

"I'm not sure, all I can think of is that I got hit by this beam of light yesterday in science area. It was an experiment Luke was working on that is supposed to speed up plant growth. However the beam went through the plant, bounced off the mirror and hit me."

Helena stared shocked, "Why didn't you come to medical yesterday to tell me this?"

"I don't know Helena." John threw up his hands, "I figured it was just an accident and that it was just light, nothing more. Helena you need to help me...Helena why are you smiling?"

Helena tried to hide her smile, "I'm sorry John it's just that your so cute. How old do you think you are?"

"This is serious Helena, I want to be changed back." John stated sighing, "I would say I'm around eight years old."

Helena nodded grabbing her comlock, "I'll call Maya, and Tony. Maybe they could help figure this out."

John shook his head, "I can't be seen like this."

"I don't see any other way John. We need to get others to help and I should take you to medical afterwards to do a test on you."

"How are we going to explain this to the people of Alpha?" John sighed pacing around the room, "A eight year old child running a base."

Helena knelt down in front of John stopping him, "Look John, I don't know how this happened, but I do know we will get through this like everything else. Just calm down and lets go to medical."

John sighed knowing there was nothing else they could do. Rolling up his pants legs and sleeves, Helena made sure John could walk without slipping. Getting out into the corridor, John and Helena made their way to medical, luckily without any body seeing John. Once in medical, Helena called Maya, Tony, and Alan before starting her exam on John. As she was finishing up, they showed up all eyes going straight for the child sitting on the exam table.

Alan looked down at the boy, "Helena, who is that?"

"There are no children on Moonbase Alpha. Does John know about this?" Tony questioned.

Helena sighed, "This child is John."

Maya looked at the child, "Commander?"

John nodded, "It's me. Helena brought me here to see if she could figure out what's going on."

"Helena?" Alan looked at her.

Shaking her head, "I'm sorry all my exams just show he is healthy eight year old boy."

John jumped off the table, "Tony, Maya I want you to go to the science department and talk to Luke. Make sure to keep this secret for now."

Tony nodded leaving with Maya while Alan stood there covering his mouth. John looked at him knowing he was smiling just as Helena did. Ordering him back to command center, Alan left the grin still on his face. Noticing Helena had the same grin; John tried to give her his command face however since he was now a child, it didn't work as well. Maya and Tony both went to science area seeking out Luke questioning him about the machine. Not sure if they should tell about John's accident, both kept quiet telling Luke John had requested more information.

"I'm afraid I can't give the commander more information than when he was here yesterday." Luke stated.

Tony looked over the machine, "So it's supposed to speed up plant life, but instead it went through the plant."

"Yes, I think I didn't have the calculation correct. I've been looking over my papers however I'm afraid it might take me the most at least a week before I can figure out what went wrong."

Maya nodded, "Maybe I can come give you a hand."

"That would be good; if you help it could speed up the process." Luke stated.

"We should start with the calculations. Go over your papers and notes starting at the beginning." Maya suggested.

Deciding to keep the Commander's condition a secret for the moment, Helena knew the best place to keep him was in his quarters.

"Alright John, I think we should head back to your room." Helena stated.

John nodded, "Do you think we can get back without being seen?"

Helena sighed, "There's got to be a way, just need to figure it out."

Helena looked around the room before spotting an empty cart. Telling John to climb on the bottom, Helena grabbed a sheet throwing it over so he could be hidden within. Then placing a few things on it, she began to wheel the cart out going to John's room. Almost there, Helena cursed under breath as she spotted Sandra coming towards her.

"Hey Sandra what brings you here?" Helena asked.

Sandra smiled, "I wanted to check on the commander, he hasn't been seen since yesterday."

Helena slapped her forehead, "I'm sorry Sandra, I meant to call Command Center this morning. John got a fever last night and so I told him to stay in his quarters. I'm bringing some medicine to give him."

"Is he going to be alright?" Sandra asked.

Helena nodded, "Yes I believe so but I want to make sure no one sees him in case he is contagious. Also if he wasn't so stubborn, I would have him in the medical area."

"Well we all know how stubborn the commander can be."

Helena chuckled, "This is true, and well I will tell him everyone is worried."

"Thank you Helena and take good care of him." Sandra stated before turning to leave.

Helena waited until she was out of sight before entering into John's room making sure the door shut before she pulled the sheet off the cart. Crawling out from the cart, John stood there looking at Helena. Realizing he would need clothes that would actually fit him, Helena went over to his closet grabbing pants and shirt. Sitting down at his desk, Helena used a pair of scissors to cut the sleeves and pants legs to a size he could wear. Measuring them up to him, Helena made sure they looked correct before handing them to him.

"Here go change into these; hopefully they fit correctly." Helena stated.

John nodded, "Thanks Helena."

Going into his bathroom, John got changed before coming back his hand holding up his pants. Realizing it was going to be a problem, Helena found a safety pin that she used to pull the pants together so that they would stay up on him. Satisfied with her work, Helena stood up staring at the little John not able to hold back a smile.

"I think your enjoying this way too much Helena."

"Well it's not every day that your commander is turned into a child, a cute child that is."

"I just hope they are able to reverse this." John stated going over to climb up onto his bed.

"I'm sure if anyone can, that would be Maya." Helena stated, "So is there anything you would like to do?"

John was about to respond when his stomach growled answering for him. Looking at Helena with a grin, Helena nodded getting the idea. Leaving John alone, Helena went to get some food for both of them before returning setting the trays on the table. John hoping off the bed came over thanking Helena before he began to eat. After their lunch was over, Helena knew she had things to do in medical even though she didn't want to leave John.

"Helena, I'm alright here by myself. I can lock the door so that no one can come in except you." John stated.

Helena sighed, "I know John; I just hate to leave you like this."

"Why don't you see if Maya and Tony have made any progress yet?"

"Alright that sounds good." Helena stated grabbing her comlock calling Maya, "Maya any progress on those papers for the commander?"

Maya shook her head, "Sorry Helena nothing so far, but we are going over the papers one by one."

"Just keep me posted." Helena stated before turning it off.

John sighed going to hop on his bed. Helena smiled knowing he was frustrated but also knew Maya would figure out something. Telling him she would bring him dinner that night, Helena left the room making sure John would lock the door after her. Once she was gone, John went into the bathroom getting undressed deciding to take a bath. Sitting in the water, John found he couldn't lay back or he would go underneath the water. Staying in until the water began getting cold; John soon got out dying off and going into his room.

Just as promised, Helena returned in a few hours bringing in dinner for the two of them. Although John and Helena cared for each other, the dinner was ate in silence for the most part. Then just as quickly as it had started, the dinner was over as they sat on the couch for a little while. Then when Helena noticed John yawning, she suggested he get some sleep. Agreeing she was right, they bid night to each other as John went over to his bed laying down on it.

A few hours passed before John woke up unsure the reason. Sitting up, John threw the covers off of him finding it was hot. Sliding off his bed, John felt the need to hold on as he felt the room spining. Wondering if he had forgot to turn the temperature down, John slowly moved over to the wall climbing on the chair to see it. Noticing it was normal, John got down knowing he should call Helena. Noticing his comlock was on the table, John moved over grabbing it feeling his body shaking. Realizing he didn't feel right, John slowly moved back to his bed climbing up on it laying down.

Pushing the button, John found his voice weak, "Helena..."

Getting no answer, John knew she was probably asleep however he tried again, "Helena..."

When he didn't get another answer, he stopped trying deciding to sleep it off. In Helena's room, she found herself waking up. Looking around, Helena started to wonder what woke her up until she felt a bad feeling come over her. Feeling something wasn't right, Helena got dressed quickly deciding to go check on John. As she headed towards his room, Helena's feeling became stronger making her quicken her pace. Getting to his door, Helena put in the code that would allow her entrance as she rushed it. Instantly her eyes fell on John who was tossing on his bed, the covers on the floor. Rushing to his bed, Helena instantly knew he had a fever, his body covered in sweat and his cheeks flushed red. Touching his forehead, Helena coiled back at the heat coming off of him.

John jerking at her touch slowly opened his eyes, "Ma...ma..."

Helena taken back knew he was probably delirious, "It's me sweety."

"Hot...hurts..." John cried.

"I know John I'm going fix that." Helena looked around spotting the tray of medicine she had left from last time.

Grabbing the right one, Helena made sure the dose was lower than what he would get if he was an adult. Taking his hand, Helena injected the medicine into him before going to grab a cold cloth to place on his head. Then for the rest of the night, Helena sat by John's side holding his hand when he would cry out from a nightmare. By morning, Helena was relieved to find his fever had broken.

Seeing his eyes opening, Helena smiled, "Hey there, you gave me a scare last night."

John blinked looking around, "What happened?"

"I awoke last night and came to check on you. You had a high fever again and you even were delirious; thought I was your mother."

"I must have been dreaming." John stated sitting up.

"Woah easy John; that fever was intense and this is the second time in a couple days that you've had it."

John sighed, "Any idea what's causing them and if Maya has made any progress?"

"I'm afraid not John, she was searching all yesterday until I forced her to stop. She and Tony are back at it again this morning." Helena stated, "As for the fever, I'm going take a little of your blood and go do a few test in medical. In the meantime I want you to sleep."

Helena grabbed one of her instruments taking some blood from John's hand. Then starting to leave but John reached out stopping her, "No don't leave me."

"John it's going to be alright. Your fever is broken, just sleep and I'll be back later."

"No I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me alone." John wrapped his self around her waist making Helena stop in her tracks.

"John what's wrong?" Helena asked knowing she had never seen him like this before.

John shook his head releasing her, "I don't know, it's just I don't want to be alone; I'm scared mama."

Helena looked down at him, "John? Did you call me mama?"

John looked up surprised, "Did I? Sorry Helena maybe being a kid is bringing back memories."

"It's alright, now look John I got to go look at this blood sample. How about I get Maya to come and sit with you just long enough until I get this back?"

John nodded deciding it would be alright, unsure himself why he didn't want to be alone. Calling Maya on the comlock, Helena requested to see her stating she was with the commander. Agreeing she be right there, Maya entered in the commander's room a few minutes later, finding John sitting on the bed eating some breakfast while Helena sat near him. Helena getting up assured him she wasn't going anywhere as she took Maya to the other side of the room.

"Helena what's wrong?" Maya asked noticing she looked worried.

"I'm afraid something is happening to John. He had a very high fever last night and he even called me mama, and then just now he was afraid to be alone." Helena stated.

"Maybe it's just a side effect to the fever. Sadly we haven't been able to come up with any reason for this to have happened."

"I know it's not going just be found overnight. However would you mind staying with him while I take a sample of his blood back to medical so I can examine it?"

"Sure, you go ahead." Maya nodded.

Helena watched Maya go over to John as she snuck out of the room heading to medical. Maya approached the commander slowly unsure of how he was going to react to Helena being gone. Sitting down in a chair close to his bed, Maya smiled at John who smiled back at her.

"Thank you for staying." John stated.

"You're welcome commander, are you hungry?"

John nodded, "A little."

"I'll go get you something to eat." Maya stood walking towards the door.

Instantly John was at her side wrapping his arms around her, "No don't leave me, mama said not to leave me alone."

Maya looked down at him, "Your mama? You mean Helena commander."

"Oh yes sorry." John let go of Maya, "Can you order from here?"

"Sure commander, just try to rest until I get it."

John nodded going over to his bed hoping up on it. Lying down, John kept his eyes on Maya watching her every move still afraid he was going to be left. Becoming tired, John soon shut his eyes not opening them until he heard Maya set down a tray of food. Getting off the bed, John went over to it thanking her first before starting to eat. Maya watched him wondering what would happen if they couldn't find a way to change him back.

"Maya?"

Hearing her name, Maya looked down at John noticing he was finished, "What is it commander?"

"I have a request."

"Anything commander."

John looked down at his hands, "Would you change into a dog for me?"

"A dog?"

"Yes, I want to lie down but I figure a dog would help me relax."

Maya thought for a moment before nodding, "Alright get up there, and I'll change."

John nodded getting up onto the bed getting up under the covers before watching Maya transform into a golden retriever. Maya knowing she could only keep the shape for one hour knew Helena would probably be back before then. Laying down at the edge of the bed, Maya allowed John to put his small hand on her rubbing her fur. It wasn't long before Maya felt John's hand become still as she noticed John had fallen asleep. Hearing the door open, Maya slowly got off the bed moving over towards Helena before transforming back to her normal self.

"The commander requested I change into a dog. I couldn't seem to say no to him and he seemed to rest easier." Maya explained.

Helena smiled, "It's alright Maya, as long as he is getting some rest."

"Did the tests show anything?"

Helena hung her head, "No but I got a bad feeling that he's going to get worse before we figure this out."

"Don't worry Helena, I'll go and see if Tony found anything yet."

"Thanks Maya and thank you for staying with him."

"No problem Helena, he's done many things for us."

Watching Maya leave, Helena made sure to lock the door behind him before going over to sit on the edge of the bed watching John sleep. A few hours passed before Helena heard the door chime signaling someone was outside. Grabbing John's comlock, Helena pushed a button to see who it was. Noticing it was just Alan, Helena went over to the door allowing him entry before locking it back behind him. Alan looked over John who was still sleeping under the covers.

"How is he?" Alan asked concerned.

"He had a bad fever last night; however I was able to give him something that broke it this morning. There is something different about him I'm afraid."

"What is that?"

"He doesn't seem to want to be left alone. I had to leave earlier and the only way I could was to get Maya here. Then when I came back, I found she was a dog lying beside him."

"Is it possible he's acting like this because of the fever?"

"I don't know, but Maya was saying the same thing. Nothing showed up on his blood work that I did though, and so far Maya and Tony haven't made any progress with the machine."

Alan placed a hand on Helena's shoulder, "We can't give up hope, and it's only been a couple of days."

"I know Alan, it's just hard not being able to help him."

Alan smiled staying around for a while longer before leaving to go back to command center. A week soon passed by however with the commander still remaining a healthy eight year old. Helena was glad to find he had not been hit with any more fevers; however she had to move into his quarters. Early one morning after having breakfast, John sat on his bed tired and bored of staying in his room. Helena and Alan were in the room as well knowing he was getting restless. Since Tony or Maya had not made any progress with Luke, they knew sooner or later the other people on Alpha would have to be told.

"Helena I think we are going have to face the possibility that John might be stuck like this for a while." Alan stated.

Helena sighed, "I know Alan, we should probably tell everyone and show them. I've had to send Sandra a way a couple times when she came to see him. I hated to lie telling her that he was still sick."

Alan looked at John who was watching them both, "John what do you think we should do? I still consider you our commander even though you're currently an eight year old."

"If I am to be stuck in this body for a while, I think the others should know. Alan I'm not sure how they would react to a kid commander, so I'm going put you in charge for now."

Alan nodded, "Alright John."

"Let's go tell them now." John stated hoping off the bed, "I need to get out of this room."

Helena nodded, "I'm sorry we've had to keep you in here. I was hoping Maya could have figured that machine out by now."

"I know Helena; it's not your fault." John stated.

Taking John's hand in hers, they left his room allowing Alan to get a head start so that he could prepare the command center. Getting to the command, Helena let go of John's hand deciding she would go in first and then come get John. John noticing she was leaving reached out grabbing her hand. Helena looked down at him knowing he still wasn't comfortable with being left alone even if it was just for a minute.

"It's alright John, I'm just going in to make sure Alan is ready for us." Helena stated, "I'll come back and get you; just stay here."

John nodded letting go of her hand watching as she went into the command center. Standing there, John looked back and forth at the empty corridors starting to wonder if coming out of his room was a good idea. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, John jumped before realizing it was just Helena.

"Sorry John, I didn't mean to scare you." Helena apologized, "Are you ready?"

"I think so." John nodded grabbing for her hand.

Leading him into the room, John was surprised there were only Alan, David, and Sandra in the center. Figuring Alan had chosen it this way, John knew Alan was in control for the moment. As they got closer into the room, John began to feel nervous as he scooted closer to Helena. Helena noticing this began to wonder if it was a good idea to bring him out. For a while everyone was speechless staring down at their commander.

It was Sandra who finally broke the silence, "How did this happen?"

"A device Luke was working on in the Science area went wrong and the next morning I woke up like this." John explained.

"How are you feeling?" David asked.

"I'm feeling like an eight year old boy." John replied.

Sandra looked at Helena, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Just hope and pray that Maya and Tony can figure that machine out and get John back to normal." Helena stated.

Alan nodded, "I'm sure they will, so commander is there anything you want to check out while you're here?"

John thought for a moment, "No I don't think so Alan; everything seems to be under control at the moment."

"Yes, we are in a part of space that has no planets to discover, so I gave some of the crew a day off." Alan replied.

Meanwhile back in the science department, Luke, Maya, and Tony were still looking over the papers. Luke looking over his calculations went through them a few times before coming back to one equation that didn't seem to be correct. Showing it to Maya, she agreed that could be the hope they were looking for.

"In this equation, you have it marked down as being negative instead of positive. What if we try to change it in the machine?" Maya suggested.

"That could work." Luke stated.

Tony shrugged, "I don't think we have anything to lose at the moment."

Fixing a few things in the machine, Luke told Maya and Tony to stand back as he flipped on the machine. Instantly the light beam came out hitting the plant, making the three wonder if they had finally found the problem. Their hopes were dashed though when the plant caught fire and turned to ash.

"Luke turn it off!" Tony yelled.

Luke rushed to the machine kneeling down just before the light bounced off the mirror coming towards them. Both Maya and Tony dodged the light before it came at them. As the light began bouncing off objects, Luke reached for the cord pulling the plug when the machine refused to cut off. As the light disappeared, all three stood up putting out fires that had started in the room.

"Well back to the drawing board." Luke sighed.

Maya nodded, "I had hoped that had fixed the problem; well Luke let's start looking over your papers again."

Tony looked at both of them, "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible."

Luke turned facing him, "What do you….oh no…" Luke's face went grim seeing the burnt papers on the table and floor knowing that was all that was left of his work.

"What are we going to tell Helena and John now?" Tony asked.

Maya looked around, "We'll going start from scratch; Luke can you remember anything about how you built this machine?"

"I don't know Maya; this machine was in the making for a while. To remember all my plans over again might take some time." Luke stated.

Tony came over placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Luke; it's not your fault this happened. I'm sure John wouldn't be to upset if he has to stay as a child for a few more days."

Luke shook his head, "I can't bring myself to tell him though. Maya would you mind?"

Maya nodded, "Sure Luke, don't worry."

Leaving the room, Maya pulled out her comlock finding that Helena and John were in the command center instead of his room. Getting there, Maya was glad to see John laughing and smiling with the others. Not sure how she would approach the subject, Maya stood in the doorway for a few minutes before moving in.

John being the first to spot her came over to here, "Anything?"

"Afraid not Commander. Helena can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Maya asked looking to Helena.

Helena nodded, "Sure, I'll be right back."

John watched Helena leave with Maya knowing the news was probably not good. Sitting down in one of the chairs, John looked down at his body wondering if he would be stuck in the body of a child forever or until he was able to grow up again. Feeling his body shiver, John looked around wondering if it was just him. Noticing the others didn't seem to be changed, John shrugged figuring it was him. As a few minutes passed though, John held his head noticing it was hurting. Knowing he should get Helena, John slide from the chair starting to go towards the door but stopped when he felt the room spinning some.

Alan noticing John was swaying rushed over to him, "John?"

"Alan…" John looked around for him grabbing onto a table.

Noticing John's face looked flushed, Alan reached down picking John up in his arms feeling the heat coming off of him, "Sandra, get Helena!"

Sandra nodded rushing out into the hallway where Maya and her were still talking, "Helena come quickly, something's wrong with the commander!"

Helena rushed past her spotting John in Alan's arms, "What happened?"

"I don't know, he was fine just sitting there waiting for you, and then he started swaying so I picked him up. He's burning up." Alan stated.

Helena reached out touching John's head, "It's a fever again, let's get him to medical."

Alan nodded not having to be told twice as he rushed out of command center going towards medical. Maya and Sandra followed closed behind them as they went down the long hallway going to medical.

John feeling everything moving around him, grabbed tight to Alan's shirt, "I'm…dizzy…"

Alan nodded keeping a good grip on him, "It's alright John I got you."

Although only a few minutes passed, it felt like forever for the others before they reached medical. Going to the closest medical bed, Alan gently placed John down onto it before covering him with a light sheet. Helena grabbed for the medicine she had used twice already as she grabbed John's hand injecting the medicine. A few minutes passed before Helena and the others realized it wasn't working.

"Why isn't it working?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know Sandra, it's worked the past two times." Helena stated.

Maya looked to John then Helena, "Can't you give him another shot?"

"This is as much dosage as I can give him." Helena sighed looking down to John.

Alan came over standing beside John's bed, "There's got to be something we can do Helena."

Helena shook her head, "If he was an adult, I would give him another dosage."

"Helena, we must do something. His fever is to high for even a child to get." Alan stated.

"Don't you think I know that!" Helena shouted before realizing what she had said, "I'm sorry Alan, I didn't mean it."

Alan sighed, "I know, we all are upset by this."

All soon became silent as John began mumbling, "Mama...mama..."

Helena sat down on the side of his bed, "It's alright John; we're going to help you."

Maya looked over to Sandra, "I thought the commander was an orphan."

Alan spoke up, "He is; his parents died when he was just about old enough to take care of himself."

"That must have been awful." Sandra stated looking down at John.

"We all know the commander is strong." Maya smiled, "I think I'm going to go back to Luke and figure something out."

Sandra nodded deciding to head back to command center while Alan stayed behind with Helena. Watching the two of them leave, Alan pulled up a seat near the commander's bed, grabbing his hand. Feeling it being squeezed Alan looked up at John knowing John was strong and that he would get through this ordeal. After a few hours, Helena injected the medicine once again into John however sighed when she realized it wasn't working. Sitting on the side of the bed, Helena began wiping the sweat on John's forehead. Every so often John would mumble words that were so low they couldn't hear.

"Helena, we need to get this fever down." Alan stated.

"I know Alan, I have an idea that might just help." Helena stated, "It's old fashioned but might do the trick."

"Well what is it?" Alan asked.

"We need to get lots of sheets and cool water not cold. Soak the sheets in the water and then drap them onto John until his fever breaks." Helena stated.

Alan nodded, "Tell me where to start."

Helena pulled back the sheet covering John, "Over in the cabinet are some sheets. Then grab some kind of container we can put water in."

Alan nodded rushing over to the cabinet grabbing all the sheets he could grab pilling them in the floor. Looking around, Alan noticing an empty tub in the corner where they put dirty sheets in. Pulling it over, Alan knew it would have to be filled with water. Grabbing a small bucket, Alan began filling it up with water from the bathroom and then pouring it into the bigger bucket. Once he had enough, Alan placed a sheet into it letting it get all wet before pulling it out. Handing the sheet to Helena, she draped it over John's body.

Instantly John began tossing on the bed feeling the cold, "No…no…mama…take…away…."

"Shhh, John it's going help you I promise." Helena stated feeling tears coming in her eyes.

Alan noticing this came over placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey it's going be alright. Why don't you go rest; I can handle it here."

"I can't leave him like this." Helena shook her head.

Alan forced Helena to look towards him instead of John, "Helena listen, John would want you to rest. You've been with him ever since this happened and you need some time alone. I know I'm not a doctor, but I know to change the sheets when they start getting dry. I promise to call you when his fever breaks."

Helena looked from Alan to John before nodding, "Alright, I'll try to get some rest, but call me if his fever worsens."

"Don't worry, I promise." Alan assured her.

Alan waited until Helena left medical before he reached down feeling John's forehead. His commander still had a high fever and the sheet was already starting to dry from the heat his little body was putting off. Pulling the sheet off, Alan threw it aside grabbing another one soaking it in the water. Once it was placed on him, John started whimpering and tossing on the bed. Alan sat beside him taking his hand trying to soothe him. After a few minutes, John soon settled down but Alan could tell he wasn't resting peacefully. Keeping the process going for an hour, Alan was soon relieved to find John's fever had broken.

Emptying the bucket, Alan placed all the sheets he had used in it, knowing they would be taken away later on. Realizing John shouldn't stay in the wet clothes he had, Alan gently undressed him before putting a blanket over him. Calling Sandra to medical, Alan had her take the commander's clothes to get dried. Coming back after a few minutes, Sandra handed Alan back his clothes glad to hear John's fever had finally broke. Knowing Helena would get him if John got sick again, Alan slowly dressed John back into his clothes. Once he was done, Alan stared down at John surprised but worried that he didn't wake up.

Pulling out his comlock, Alan knew that Helena would like to know the news. Before he began to call her, Alan heard movement on the bed. Turning to look, Alan stared at the bed shocked to find it empty. Instantly his eyes looked around the room letting out a breath of relief finding John in the corner of the room. Wondering what he was doing, Alan started to approach him when he noticed the fear in John's eyes.

"John?" Alan asked.

"Where am I? Where's mama?" John asked looking around the strange place.

"John, its Alan don't you recognize me?"

"I want my mom! Where is she?!" John yelled tears starting to fall.

Alan's heart sank at seeing his commander like this. Pulling out his comlock, Alan called Helena, "Helena."

Helena appeared on the screen, "What is it Alan?"

"His fever's broke and he's awake, but I think you need to come down here." Alan stated.

"Be right there." Helena stated.

It didn't take her long before Helena came rushing into medical looking first at Alan and then to John who was still huddled in the corner. As John looked up at her, he instantly came running grabbing her around the legs crying. Helena taken back looked up to Alan who seemed to be at a loss of words.

"John, Alan, what's going on?" Helena asked looking down at John who was holding tight to her legs.

"Mama...where were you…I was…so worried…I don't know….this place." John sobbed.

Helena looked down, "Mama?"

"He doesn't seem to remember me." Alan stated.

Helena knelt down in front of John, "John! You need to snap out of it. It's Helena and Alan!"

John stepped back flinching at her yelling. Wiping the tears from his face, John looked towards Helena to Alan, "What's going on? I was in the command center."

Helena sighed, "You got a high fever, and you just thought I was your mother again. I thought we had lost you."

"I'm sorry Helena; I don't know what's going on." John admitted before sitting on the floor.

Alan and Helena rushed to his side. Alan knelt beside him keeping him propped up, "John what's wrong?"

"I'm tired, that's all." John admitted looking up at them.

Alan nodded scooping John up in his arms, "Let's get you back to your own room."

John nodded not saying anything about being carried by his best friend. Getting to his room, Helena opened the door allowing Alan to come in laying John down onto his bed. Covering him up, they weren't surprised to find he was already asleep. Looking to Alan, Helena pulled him over towards the door.

"Go to Maya and Tony; find out if they've made progress. Tell her to hurry; I'm afraid that John's going change fully into a child and we won't be able to bring him back."

Alan nodded rushing out of the room heading towards science center. Entering Alan found Luke and Maya writing out some things on paper. Looking around, Alan found Tony staring at the machine. Hearing him enter, all three looked up noticing he wasn't smiling.

"Alan what is it?" Tony asked.

"How's the commander?" Maya asked.

Alan sighed, "His fever broke but then he didn't recognize me and thought Helena was his mother. She says you need to work fast; she's not sure how much longer before John will fully revert to a child."

"Luckily we believe we figured out the problem, and we have the formula all wrote out. All we need to do is redo the machine to go with the formula." Luke stated.

"That's good to hear." Alan stated.

Back in John's room, Helena was sitting in the chair reading while John slept on his bed. Getting up to stretch, Helena went into his bathroom to relieve her self. Staying in the bathroom for a moment, Helena stood staring at her reflection. She wished she could go into Johns room to find him completely normal and not a child. She longed to have him hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. Shaking her head, Helena took a deep breathe knowing that it was her turn to stay strong. Coming out of the room, Helena was surprised to find John sitting up in his bed looking around.

"John? What's wrong?" Helena asked.

John looked at her, "Where's Crystal? I want Crystal."

Helena came sitting on the edge of the bed, "Who's Crystal John?"

"She's my dog." John stated.

"John you don't have a dog; there aren't any dogs on alpha."

"Your lying! I want Crystal I want my dog. Please." John looked up at her his eyes pleading.

Helena looked at him for a moment before getting up trying to figure out what to do. Knowing there were no animals on alpha, Helena looked to John. Nodding to him, Helena stated she would be right back. Grabbing her comlock, Helena left the room going out into the hallway knwoing Maya was her only home.

"Maya." Helena called.

Maya's face appeared on the screen, "Helena what's the matter? We should have it figured out by tonight or in the morning."

"That's the best news Maya, however we have a problem that I need help with."

"Sure Helena anything."

"John is very sure his dog Crystal is on Alpha; would it be too much trouble for you to change into a dog once more?"

"I'll be happy to Helena, I'll be right there." Maya stated.

Cutting the comlock off, Helena went back in to the room finding John sitting there waiting. Assuring him that Crystal was coming, John jumped off the bed giving her a big hug thanking her. Nodding, Helena asked what kind of dog Crystal was. John not thinking it was suspicious replied to her question stating that Crystal was a white Samoyed. Nodding, Helena smiled waiting until Maya knocked on the door. Telling John she be right back, Helena went out into the hall telling Maya what kind of dog to turn into. Nodding, Maya changed before Helena opened the door.

John seeing his dog, rushed over to her hugging her around the neck, "Crystal!"

Maya aka Crystal began wagging her tail and licking him all over the face noticing the happy look he had in his eyes. For the next hour, Helena watched John running around his room happy and no worries in the world. As the hour started to end, Helena knew Maya would have to change back into her human form. Telling John that Crystal had to leave, Helena began leading Crystal out into the hallway.

"No don't take her please...she's the only thing I have left." John pleaded.

"It's alright John, she just needs to use the bathroom and she'll be back I promise." Helena assured him.

Getting into the hallway, Maya changed back human looking to Helena, "Thank you for doing this Maya."

"It's no problem Helena; I've never seen the commander so happy. Maybe being a child again is helping him as well."

"It's possible, but it's also harming him."

"I know, shall we go back inside." Maya stated before changing back into the dog.

Letting the door open, Helena watched Maya run in jumping on John who began laughing and petting her. While they were playing, Helena heard her comlock chime as she went out into the hallway.

"What's up Tony?" Helena asked.

"It works Helena. Luke got it fixed and it works." Tony smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes very sure; all you need to do is bring John."

"I'll be right there." Helena stated.

Coming back into the room, Helena started to address John when she realized there was no laughter. Looking down, Helena spotted John collapsed on the floor, Maya still in dog form licking his face. Instantly Maya changed back into human form, telling Helena that one minute he was playing and then he dropped. Realizing it was another fever, Helena told Maya the machine was ready.

"We need to get him to science section." Helena stated.

Maya picked him up in her arms, "Helena he's got another fever, shouldn't we wait until it's broken?"

"I wish we could Maya, but I'm afraid with this fever all his mind might go back to being a child."

Maya nodded holding the commander in her arms as she followed Helena out of the room heading for the science. Getting there, Luke instructed to place John on the table. Agreeing Maya laid John down before moving away. Luke turning on the machine aimed it at John before hitting the button. A bright blue light emerged from the machine hitting John and surrounding his body. The others all stood there holding their breathes until the light disappeared. Once it was gone, they let out the breathe they were holding noticing John had turned back into his adult self.

"John!" Helena rushed over to him feeling his pulse and everything else.

Maya and the others stood back waiting. Alan unable to stop himself rushed over, "Helena do you think it worked?"

"We'll find out." Helena stated smacking John lightly on the cheek.

After a few minutes, John began to open his eyes blinking up at her. Helena smiled, "John? Do you know who I am?"

John nodded smiling, "An angel."

"Oh John." Helena chuckled bending down to kiss him, "I thought we would never get you back to normal."

"Welcome back John." Alan stated helping him sit up.

"It's great to be back Alan." John smiled.

Luke looked at the machine, "Maybe this is one experiment left untouched."

Maya nodded, "I agree with you."

John looked over to Maya, "Hey Maya."

"Yes Commander?"

"I remember you changing into a dog. I want to thank you for that; my dog was the only thing I had from my parents after they died."

"Your welcome Commander. I was just glad to see you happy."

John smiled, "I want to thank all of you, for all you did during this time."

"You've been here for all of us John; this time it was our time to be here for you." Helena stated, "Now let's get you back to your room. I want you to rest for a while."

"Doctor's orders." John chuckled, "Alan your have to be in charge for at least a while longer it seems."

"Don't worry John, you can become Commander whenever you want."

"I look forward to it." John chuckled before leaving with Helena going back to his room.

Letting him rest up for a few days, soon John became back to command center being welcomed back by everyone. Sitting down in his command chair, John looked out at all the people that had become like a family to him. Leaning back against his seat, John smiled knowing they were the best kind of family a man could ask for.

The End!


End file.
